See These Tears I Cry
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: TxBB Life and death… What divides them but a thin line? One fought her way past that line… Should she run back to her old life? Or should she forget it all? She was given the chance, and She made a choice… Post Things Change.
1. Prologue

See These Tears I Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Armegeddon, Fate, and Sirus Dragonheart.

This disregards EVERYTHING that my Teen Titans sagas contain. Just a small note.

Summary: TxBB Life and death… What separates them but a thin line? One fought her way past that line… Should she run back to her old life? Or should she forget it all? She was given the chance, and She made a choice… Post Things Change.

Prologue

"I can help you, child…"

"You can?"

"Yes. I can help you control your powers… but everything comes at a price."

A young blonde haired teen rolled in her sleep, sweating.

"Terra!"

"You little…! I teach you all you know and this is how you repay me!"

The teen rolled even more in her sleep.

"Terra! No!"

"Beastboy, Leave…"

"But…"

"Leave!"

The girl's eyes shot open as she woke up with cold sweat all over her body. "Another strange dream… what's happening to me?"

"Tara, time for breakfast!" A woman called from a kitchen.

"Coming!"

… … … … …

Beastboy walked through town, looking at everything that used to be. A lot has changed since they left to fight the Brotherhood of Evil. He was crushed that Terra didn't remember him, but happy at the same time. At least she had new friends and a family now, right? "Beastboy, we need you!" A voice called from nowhere. He took out his communicator and looked at Robin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have some sort of sorcerer attacking the bridge…"

"I'm on it." Beast boy turned into a cheetah and ran towards the bridge.

… … … … …

A silver hair green eyed man blasted every car in sight, attempting to enter Jump City. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The man found himself floating while glowing black.

"Meh. Mediocre spell." The man countered it with Dark Magic, which blasted Raven into a truck. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, which was also countered. Beastboy ran in as a wolf and jumped towards the man. "A shape shifter… this must be the one Slade was talking about." The man said to himself. He kicked Beastboy into a car and stood surrounded by the Titans. "I have no time for this. I have very important business to attend to." The man slowly started changing, morphing into a large black and purple dragon. "Celestial Destroyer!" Everything around the man and titans froze and turned black and white. A white dome surrounded the bridge and exploded into black flames. Everything surrounded by the dome was obliterated. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… There's always time for a good laugh." The man disappeared into the city, leaving the Titans unconscious.

End Chapter 

R&R


	2. Forlorn Soul Part I

Chapter I: Forlorn Soul 

Part I

"All is going according to plan." A man said, only his silhouette visible. The room was dark, only one torch in the center and a monitor in the wall provided light. He chuckled as he watched the screen on the wall next to him. "They're practically playing into our hands. They don't even know that they're being played like puppets! How fun."

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, Armegeddon. I know the Titans better then the two of you. They are very resourceful."

"But so are you, Slade."

"True. I do keep them busy with my android copies, but not even I have enough money to keep making them. All the banks in the US wouldn't have enough money to make even two of them, Sirus."

"What do you suppose we do about this problem then, Slade?"

"Face them head on. Beastboy is a key member of the Titans. I'm glad you were able to possess Terra at the right moment, when that menace Fate gave her those two choices. If she had chosen to go back to her old life, we all might as well have jumped off a cliff. With Beastboy out of the picture, Fate occupied with other things, and Terra enjoying her new life, this city, and this world, is ours."

"So… we just sit back and wait?"

"No. We will attack from time to time… but our men will do the work in the time in-between."

… … … … …

"Hey Tara!" Two girls ran up to the former Titan, Terra.

"Hey guys." She said, sounding a bit sad as she spoke.

"You seem sad, what's wrong?" The red-haired girl asked.

"Nothing. We're going to be late for class. Let's go." A face peaked out of a brick wall, totally unseen

"So she is no longer happy? Did I not give her what she wanted?" It was none other then the mysterious creature the Titans were fighting, Fate. "Why does she cry in the midst of the happiness I gave her? What more could she want?" The creature stepped out and morphed into its true form: a man in a black cloak with his face hidden. Only to green eyes were glowing where his face would be. It held a gold staff with a gold ball with silver wings on top of it. "Soon you pain shall cease… the way you want it to, or not. Forlorn Soul, your peace will come soon."

… … … … …

"Maybe she just doesn't want to remember." Those words echoed in Beastboy's head.

"Beastboy, Trouble." Beastboy was silent. "It's Slade." Beastboy seemed to jump up.

"I'm on my way."

END CHAPTER 

Cliffhanger! How will this battle affect Beastboy? What is this Fate guy talking about? All will be answered in Forlorn Soul, Part II. It will be up sometime tomorrow, seeing how I can make a three-page chapter in one half hour. So, no worries. Your wait shall not be long, two days at most.


	3. Forlorn Soul Part II

oooMeans Flashback 

Author Note: This will be a long, but revealing chapter. It will reveal some key elements for my plot, as well as what went wrong with Terra's decision. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter II: Forlorn Soul Part II 

The Titans and Slade fought like never before, stronger then ever, yet Slade wasn't hit even once. The old clock tower began to crumble as they were launched into gears. "Is that it, Titans? Not so good without your friend Beastboy are you?"

"I'm right here, Slade."

"Ah! The boy who never grew up has returned!" Slade said.

"Shut-up."

"Beastboy!"

"Robin, I have a score to settle with him. Leave, all of you."

"Finally standing up for yourself, huh Beastboy?" Slade asked. He was obviously toying with him. Beastboy angrily jumped towards Slade, and then kicked him as a kangaroo before quickly morphing into a gorilla. "Is that all you got? No wonder Terra doesn't want to remember you! You're weak!" Beastboy punched Slade with such force, that Slade went flying through three steel gears before colliding with a wall, denting it. "Why you little…!" Slade returned the punch with a kick before jumping onto a rusted gear. Slade attacked Beastboy with a bomb, sending him flying.

"Is that it?"

"Never!" Beastboy transformed into an angry grizzly and slashed the man's mask, destroying it. Slade covered his face and attempted to run but was stopped by Beastboy. "You're not going anywhere." Beastboy punched Slade into a wall. Behind the mask was a man in his late forties or early fifties with white hair and a white goatee. He also had a white patch covering his right eye. "So you're the man behind the mask?"

"She never liked you." Slade said. "She said you never knew when to grow up. She told me everything about you, Beastboy. With you gone, the Titans will fall."

"But Terra…"

"Is enjoying the new life me and my associates gave her." An orb of fire appeared and exploded into millions of pieces, which came together and made a body. It was human, with gray skin and large horns on its shoulders. It had a green eye on its forehead, a red one on one hand, and a blue on the other. It also had Dragon-like feet and ripped blue jeans. It then morphed to a child, then back to the mutated human form.

"Hello, Beast boy." The creature said. A man then appeared in a white light, the man who the titans were fighting on a bridge not long ago.

"We meet again, shape-shifter." He said.

"You can't possibly defeat Armegeddon, Sirus, and me together, can you? No. No one's coming to the rescue, Beastboy. Sirus has blocked your communicator's signal. It's over."

"No…"

"Face it, kid!" Armegeddon said. "Your end is here!"

"My spells far surpass anything you can morph into."

"Three against one, Slade? Isn't that a little unfair?" Beastboy asked. He closed his eyes and he lost consciousness.

"Should we leave him?" Armegeddon asked.

"No." Sirus said. "If we leave him, he'll find his way back to the titans."

"Correct. Which is exactly why I'm leaving him here."

"Have you lost your mind, Slade?"

"No, Sirus. I just implanted a probe into his body. Soon, it will painlessly attach itself to his brain. We will know everything he knows, see everything he sees, and hear everything he hears. Now let's go, we have more work to do."

… … … … …

Tara sat on her bed, staring out her window only a few feet away from the bed, thinking. Her house was near the ocean, so she almost always saw beautiful sunsets. "Am I really who I think I am?" She asked herself. "Are my dreams… visions of a past life? Could I really be who that green kid says I am?" She was dumbfounded. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong, child… you just got what you wished for…" There was a whisper in her room. A familiar voice echoed as the voice got louder. "Are you telling me you now have second thoughts?"

"Second… thoughts? Who are you? Show yourself!"

"No need to yell… I'm right behind you." Tara turned to see a tall-cloaked man: Fate.

"You are… familiar. But how?"

"You are not who you think you are. This family, your friends, your school, this house… your very life is a wish. A wish I granted for you."

"What do you mean?" Fate's eyes flashed white.

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

"… … …"

"Terra." Terra awoke and found herself in a large, dome room. it was pretty empty, a large blue, circular carpet was in the center of the floor with a stand and crystal ball in the center of that. There were a total of twenty-two torches on the walls of the room with windows above each one. Each window allowed in different colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, Straw, Orange, White, and Light Blue, a pattern that repeated itself. The light that came through the windows were dim, but enough to see with when combined with the light of the torches. In the center of the large dome roof was a window, which let in a faint gold light.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"I am Fate. I control all that is, was, or ever will be. I am giving you a second chance… a chance to make things right before it is too late."

"Too late?"

"… You have two choices…"

"Tell me." Terra said.

"You can run back to your old life, to your friends, and home, where you are truly needed by more then one. Or, you can begin a new life, a new family, new friends, new school, new everything. But both choices have a price… if you choose to run back, you may never see true peace till your end comes, for the evil shall not stop. But if you choose to start anew, you will lose all memory of the ones you love, and your old life. The choice is yours. Search your heart, it shall know which is best for you."

"I want to start a new life… I don't want to cause more trouble then I already have."

"Is that it then?"

"Yes."

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

"Did you truly want this, Tara?" Fate asked. "Did you… would you want this?"

"… …" Tara was deep in thought.

"Take your time… I sense you are going through the memories I returned to you. Make YOUR choice, Tara."

"Who…"

"Who?" Fate asked.

"Who is that man… that wicked man who used me… controlled me?" Fate grinned, but the grin went unseen underneath the blanket of shadows that covered his face.

"Slade. He is the one. You remember everything now, don't you?"

"I want to go back… I can't live a lie…"

"Are you sure? Chances are history will repeat itself… … if you haven't learned from your lessons, that is."

"Yes… I have unfinished business to take care of." Fate smiled beneath his cloak.

"You have made the right decision, Terra. They need you." In a white light Tara found herself transformed. The house and everything from her previous decision had disappeared, except for the knowledge that Beastboy had of it. "Go now, Terra. He needs you."

"I'm on my way." Terra smiled and lifted a large rock with her powers and flew away.

"Fate works in many ways, doesn't it, Terra?" The suit imbedded into her skin by Slade faded away as she flew into the city.

END CHAPTER 

R&R, next chapter is being written… now. Write, my clones, write!


	4. Now, and Forever

Chapter III: Now, and Forever 

Beastboy woke up on the cold, steel floor, with many bruises and scrapes. The constant ticking of the clock brought comfort to him as he lay there somehow. "They beat me." Beastboy said, rubbing his head. "I never should have taken them all on at once. But at least now I know Slade's not working alone." Beastboy had changed since that day he was crushed by the fact that Terra didn't remember him. He learned that things do change, and that even he needs to learn when it's time to grow up. He still never lost hope that Terra would remember him somehow.

"Beastboy!" Beastboy heard a faint, familiar voice in the distance.

'It can't be…' he thought to himself.

"Beastboy!" It repeated.

"No… it can't be…" Beastboy told himself. "Terra? Is that you?" He called back. After several minutes there was no answer. "I knew it…"

"Beastboy?" A voice asked from behind him. Beastboy turned to see Terra standing behind him, staring at him.

"Terra… is that really you?"

"Yes… and now I'm running the show, not Slade." The two hugged. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Slade happened. And he's not working alone anymore; he's got some sort of warlock and a demon with him. I tried to take them on, but…"

"I see."

"I just want to take him down, for good this time."

… … … … …

"So, Fate has interfered once again." Armegeddon said, slamming his fist on the wall

"Shall I attack him?" Sirus asked.

"No." Slade answered. "Even he will serve a purpose in my plan. Sirus, you did cast that spell over this cavern, didn't you?"

"Yes." He said.

"Then Fate doesn't know anything that goes on in here. He can't stop us now."

… … … … …

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" Terra and Beastboy heard a laugh as they were about to leave the old clock tower. An orb of fire slammed into several walls, shaking the tower to its core. "Crash and burn babe, yeah!" The orb continued to crash into walls.

"He's trying to destroy the clock tower!" Beastboy said. Wood boards on the ceiling caught fire and fell. "Let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast, kiddies! It's Time I did Slade and Sirus a favor and kill you two myself!" The orb floated down and the walls crumbled, leaving only the steel frame of the clock tower left standing. Debris created a floor as the orb exploded into Armegeddon. "Let's go!" The gray beast dashed toward the two heroes, his sharp claws pointing towards them. He morphed into a child and ran in-between their legs before morphing back to normal form and knocking their heads into each other. "It's over! Burn! Burn in my eternal fire!" The two quickly got up and returned the attack. Terra raised the large boulder that she had ridden on to get to the tower and launched it at Armegeddon. "You'll pay for thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! He screamed, stretching the i in this as his voice became distant.

"Thanks, Terra." Beastboy said.

"No problem."

"Let's get back to the tower, the others are probably wondering what's going on."

"Okay."

… … … … …

"So Armageddon's been destroyed." Sirus said.

"A Minor loss. He never knew when to quit. Besides that, he had no idea what he was even doing."

"True. So we still stand a chance."

"Of course. One by one, the Titans shall fall."

End Chapter


	5. Soul Eraser: Final Fanfare

Unfortunately, after these next two chapters, this story will be ended. But, if you want me too, I'll make a sequel. Oh, and in case you didn't know, one of the meanings to the word fanfare is salute, which is what the fanfare in this chapter title means. Now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own no Teen Titans. Nor do I own the Hadouken that belongs to Capcom.

Chapter IV: Soul Eraser: Final Fanfare

Sirus floated through the city, flipping cars and animals while blasting humans and buildings, trying to lure the Titans into his trap. "Titans, Go!"

"So you've come…"

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Sirus. Sirus Dragonheart, greatest sorcerer on the face of the earth! And soon, Slade and I will have complete control over this city, and this world." The six titans attempted to hurt the sorcerer, but black flames blocked their attacks. "Foolish humans… fighting is useless! It's pure power that matters!" Sirus punched the air once before doing an uppercut. Soon, flaming fists shot out of his hands and attacked Cyborg and Robin with the same moves. "Hadouken!" A large beam of continuous purple energy attacked four Titans, leaving Terra and Beastboy conscious.

"Huh?" Beastboy wondered why Sirus had stopped. Sirus grinned.

"Slade has plans for you two…"

"But I no longer have plans for you." Slade walked from an alley and grabbed Sirus by the throat. "Back to your own dimension, Sirus."

"You'll… regret this… Slade!" Sirus faded away. The ground exploded and the two found themselves in the cave where Terra once was, which had been totally transformed. "Look Familiar, Terra? This is where I've been hiding this whole time. You Titans had no idea that the whole time, I was right under your noses." The ground was recreated and it became dark. "As I told my associates… one by one, the titans shall fall!" Slade kicked Beastboy into a wall and grabbed Terra. "Child, you don't know how much trouble you've caused me."

"You think I care?" She asked. She attempted to launch a rock at Slade, but with no success. "They're fake, Terra." Slade threw Terra against a wall and repeatedly kicked her and punched her back down when she tried to get up. "It's over!" Terra tried to punch Slade, but her hand was caught. Slade threw her into some hardened magma, which she launched at Slade. "Beastboy could only watch as Terra was beat down again and again by Slade.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed.

"Terra!" There was no answer. "No! Not again… I won't lose her again!" Slade laughed.

"Move on, Beastboy! She's gone, and you're going with her!" Beastboy began to cry. "You're weak, and you always will be!"

"NO!" Beastboy punched into a wall. Beastboy morphed into a large ape and roared at Slade, mixed feelings anger and sadness was clear in his roar. He picked Slade up and threw him into the large screen on the wall east of him. Beastboy roared again before punching Slade's mask with all his force, making it collapse. Slade took off the mask and ripped the screen out of the wall and hurled it towards Beastboy (Slade's stronger than he looks). "I'll never give up!" Beastboy said, forced into human form.

"That's what's wrong with you, child. You always cling on to your past; you always stay in the time you felt most happy in, always wanting what was lost to return to you. You live in a fantasy world, what you want can never be. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're changing this world yourself, and I'm here to stop you from changing it to you're liking. But that's crazy; you're just a plain old kid who can't make a difference, no matter how hard he tries! You are a failure!"

"Shut-up!" Beastboy was now the mighty T-rex, and he grabbed Slade with his hundreds of sharp teeth.

"You'll have to do better then that!" A bomb exploded on Slade's belt, but Slade was unharmed. "I can withstand most anything you can deal out." Beastboy screamed in pain. Slade took this opportunity to kick Beastboy into the west wall, shaking it. "Give up?" Beastboy was silent. Slade walked up towards Beastboy.

"You wish." Beastboy kicked Slade high into the air before punching his face several times. "I'll never give up! I'll never leave the side of my friends! I'll never let go of my hope! I'm not like you Slade, I'll never be your puppet! You got to Robin… you got to Terra, but you'll never get to me!" Terra woke up, and saw Slade beat Beastboy to the ground.

"Pathetic." Slade said. Terra then noticed the large stalactite above Slade and hurled it downward as Beastboy kicked Slade on his back, directly under the sharp rock. "AAAHHH!" Slade screamed and everything went silent.

"Terra!" Beastboy ran towards his friend, tears in his eyes. "You're alive…"

"Is it over…?" She asked.

"Yes… its over." Beastboy and Terra hugged. "Maybe its over for good… if Slade was able to pull things from other dimensions… then maybe with him gone, we won't have to fight anymore… … I'm really hoping that's the case… because then, maybe we can finally spend time together…" The two looked each other in the eyes and kissed.

END CHAPTER

One chapter remains, the epilogue. R&R!


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue Beastboy's POV 

It's been a year since Slade's death, and no real trouble has arisen in Jump City since, and we may finally have found our peace. Robin and Starfire got together, as did Terra and I. Raven finally expresses her feelings, and Cyborg, well he hasn't really changed much. I'm glad the fighting has stopped… I finally have time for my personal life. I've changed quite a lot in a year, my voice has changed a bit and I no longer cling to my past. I've settled down a bit and I have more time to myself again now that everything has practically stopped. But sometimes I wonder… is it really over? Or is this a temporary victory? What awaits us in our future? I don't really know… but one thing I do know is that now, I'm ready for anything that we may have to face in the future. Whether it's Slade, Trigon, or someone totally new, I'll be ready. No matter what happens, I'll be ready.

Normal POV 

"Well Fate?" A blue-cloaked man asked. The now yellow-cloaked man named Fate turned towards his brother.

"Well what, Destruction?" Fate asked.

"Aren't you going to test them?"

"Eventually." Fate answered the straw-cloaked man next to him, Pain.

"That's the thing with you men," a red-cloaked woman appeared. "It's always "eventually", or "all things will come in time" with you."

"Hope." Fate said, greeting his sister. "I must test the titans soon… before our banished brother is free." Fate said. "Those chains won't hold Chaos forever."

"Not even my power can hold my twin-brother for long, he has grown far to strong!" A white-cloaked man said.

"Order." Fate greeted. "It's time. Those chains are breaking, and he will be free this year. Time is not on our side, brothers. Last time, the titans failed without their green one. Teamwork is an important part of their victories."

"My twin will separate them, brother Fate…"

"I know. I shall separate the titans tomorrow and challenge them one by one. Either they live, or they die."

"Agreed." Pain said.

… … … … …

A heartbeat was the only sound in a black room of nothingness. A black void with a single locked door and a chained monster was all. The monster looked as if hadn't eaten for centuries and it's bottom half had withered away. But the chains holding him to the wall were starting to break. 'He'll be coming soon… he always does…' The being thought. Order opened the door and checked on his twin. "Chaos."

"Order…" Came the dry voice. "I need… something…" Order was hesitant but answered.

"What?" The being looked up. It's dry gray hair started to crumble as he did. He had no eyes, and he had no nose, just to holes for each. He had purple wrinkled flesh and no teeth, and its hands were dry and his nails were sharp.

"Your… soul!" It said. It's eye sockets flashed yellow and order was the withered one chained to a wall that wasn't there. Chaos looked at his newly restored body. He had bluish-grayish hair and Purple flesh with gray eyes. He had sharp teeth and claws along with an eye in his chest, revealed by a hole burned in his black cloak. He also had two purple skeletal dragon wings. "Thank you."

End 

Want a sequel? Tell me in your review! Also, Slade will return in a way if I do make a sequel. Anyway, R&R.


End file.
